


Tonight, Tonight

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [43]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, USUAL GAY SEX TAGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn writes songs for his singing contests at the uni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea why I haven't posted this here already since this one's the third one in my Zarry oneshots collection on my wattpad. Enjoy. (Didn't edit this so whatevs)

**Zayn's POV**

"'Won't go, won't go~'"

   I was practicing for my little singing contest for school, a song I wrote myself, when someone decided to walk in and interrupt. I thought I was alone in the auditorium for the entire afternoon!

   The intruder has curly chocolate brown hair with cat-green eyes, with a bit of bluish tint in his cheeks. He's about as tall as I am, and he's grinning at me.

   "Hello," the lad greets me, and I'd be lying if I said his baritone voice doesn't have any affect on me. "Mind if I come in?"

   "I was told I'd have the auditorium to myself all afternoon, til 5, um..." I falter, not knowing the newcomer's name.

   "Harry, I'm Harry," the boy supplies, his dimple flashing. 

   "I don't mean to be rude but I'm practicing for the school singing contest... I'd appreciate it if you don't hear me before it," I cross my arms, my stance bold. "So if you could..."

   "I'm not in it this year, so I guess I can stay and listen," Harry sits int he audience area, his green eyes sparkling.

   "Whataya mean 'this year'?" I inquire the boy, a brow raised. "I'm pretty sure this is the first time I saw you in this school."

   "I was in a different uni, I transferred last fall," he replies with much tranquility. "I need to focus more on acting were I to become a screenwriter."

   "You're studying to become a screenwriter?" I can't keep the surprise out of my voice

   "Yeah, I was on my way to the theatre but I got lost and I heard you singing. Couldn't walk away from you then."

    _He looks to cute when he smiles... wait, snap out of it, Malik! He's not interested in you! Just because he said he's drawn to your singing voice doesn't mean he wants you!_

"Um, thanks?" I let out a nervous chuckle. "I started singing when I was in 11th grade..."

   "Did you have a voice coach?" Harry crosses his legs, a totally relaxed pose. Damn, I wish I could jump him right here and now... I mean he's fit! He's fit, that's all!

   "Um, no. I just sang on my own but people tell me I have an amazing singing voice so I wrote a song, learned how to play the piano-"

   "You wrote a song?" He interrupts me and I nod, not sure of what to say now. "What's it called?"

   "'Change My Mind'," I tell the lad, blushing up to my ears. "It was hard to come up with the right chords on the piano though."

   "Can I hear the beginning? Pleeeeease?" His eyes shine like twin emerald so I give in.

   "Don't be disappointed, Harry. I'm Zayn, by the way." I clear my throat and start singing.

   "'The end of the night  
   We should say goodbye,   
   But we carry on  
   While everyone's gone

   Never felt like this before  
   Are we friends or all we more?  
   As I walking towards the door  
   I'm not sure

   But baby if you say you want me to stay  
   I'll change my mind  
   Cos I don't wanna know I'm walking away  
   If you'll be mine

   Won't go  
   Won't go

   So baby if you say you want me to stay  
   Stay for the night  
   I'll change my mind

   Lean in when you laugh  
   We take photographs  
   There's no music on  
   But we dance alone

   Never felt like this before  
   Are we friends or are we more?  
   As I'm walking towards the door  
   I'm not sure

   But baby if you say you want me to stay  
   I'll change my mind  
   Cos I don't wanna know I'm walking away  
   If you'll be mine  
 

   Won't go   
   Won't go

   So baby if you say you want me to stay  
   Stay for the night  
   I'll change my mind

   I'll change my mind  
   I'll change my mind

   Baby if you say you want me to stay  
   I'll change my mind

   Sot baby if you say you want me to stay  
   I'll change my mind  
   Cos I don't wanna know I'm walking away  
   If you'll be mine

   Won't go  
   Won't go

   But baby if you say you want me to stay  
   Stay for the night  
   I'll change my mind.'"

   Next thing I feel is a pair of warm lips touching mine, someone's arms pulling me closer to him.

    **Harry's POV**

   I know what I did next was stupid, kissing a random stranger after he sings an original song for me. But I feel it, I can feel that there's something between me and this Zayn bloke.

   I kiss him with the wild passion I feel for him, and his arms loosely wrap around my waist, our bodies pressed flush against each other. I lick the seam of his lips and he grants access easily. My tongue darts out, probing into his mouth with kitten licks as I shamelessly grind my semi against his thigh. When my tongue tip finally touches his tongue, he lets out a surprised groan, and I use that opportunity to delve my tongue in further, fully exploring his mouth.  I lick the roof of his mouth, and he moans against my lips. Feeling bold, I traipse one hand down his back, and cup his arse. He only grunts in response, and for some reason, I'm glad we're nowhere near a wall or I'd be pressed against it.

   After what feels like a million years, we pull away from the kiss. 

   "So, do you kiss everyone who sings for you?" Zayn asks me, his expression stern. 

   "Nah, you're a special case," I poke my tongue out, and his smile breaks into a sexy grin. "Anything else you wanna ask?"

   "Give me your phone number?"

~*~

   It's been a week since I met Zayn and ever since then, we became good friends. Every day, we'd go over each other's house and just hang out, playing Fifa or singing together, whatever the case might be. 

   Though I wish things were different between us. Except for that kiss I gave him the day we met, everything between us has been platonic.

   And I despise that.

   But I have a plan to change that all...

~*~

   It's the night before the singing contest and I decide to take Zayn out for a fancy dinner at Rochelle Canteen, and of course he says yes.

   We share an entrée together and eat the meal separately afterwards. 

   It's the dessert that changes everything.

   As planned, I order two chocolate mousse cake for both of us. When Zayn finishe his, he finds a light pink note, folded in a fancy way (I had to pay for that thing). He reads the note and blushes. 

   He looks at me in the eyes squarely, and says, "yse, Haz. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

   We kiss, and his lips taste like chocolate mousse and lime.

~*~

   It's Zayn's big day today. He's dressed in a greyish-silver tux and striped red tie. I press the urge to jump him here. I count to ten and tell Zayn how hot he looks in a tux and he punches my shoulder gently.

   Time goes by and now...

   Show time for Zayn.

   "Our next contestant is Zayn Malik!"

   "Hold on," he holds out his hand. "I have the last minute song substitution!"

    _What?_

"'Do you remember the first time we met?  
   One day I'll never forget  
   Oh my my, you looked so fine 

   We were in the room for couple minutes  
   I sang to your a song we both loved  
   I wish I told you how I felt right away

   I used to think that I was better alone  
   Why didn't I tell you how I felt?  
   Under the spotlight as we talked to each other  
   The kiss we shared I'll always cherish

   I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah  
   I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah

   I want you to hit the medal heavy metal show me you care  
   I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah

   Do you remember the first time we met?  
   Wish I asked you right then and there  
   I wanted you and I should've marked you, aye aye

   I used to think that I was better alone  
   Why didn't I tell you how I felt?  
   Under the spotlight as we talked to each other  
   The kiss we shared I'll always cherish

   I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah  
   I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah

   R-o-c-k me tonight, r-o-c-k me tonight  
   R-o-c-k me tonight

   I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah  
   I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah

   I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care  
   I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah~'"

   The entire audience gives Zayn a standing ovation, and some people even throw roses at him.

   I was just appalled. In a good way, of course.

    _Did he write that song for me? If so, I really want him tonight. I really don't care we got together yesterday, I've been in love with him for three weeks. I can't wait..._

In a half hour or so, all the contestants have sung and the judges polly their votes. (Well only three of them are present but whatever, like it matters) I cross my fingers as a nervous Zayn leans into me and whispers "did I do okay, Haz?" I nod in response, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it reassuringly. "You'll win and if you do, we'll have celebratory sex." I wink at him and he blushes beet red. "Just kidding." I add when half the people around me look at me in dismay. Hey! I'm still 19, ergo my teenage hormones!

   "And the winner is..." the MC guy says and for the hundredth time today, I think the tie makes him look fatter. "Zayn Malik!"

   I kiss Zayn hard on his mouth, not caring that there're about 300 people in the room. He's startled to kiss me back first but eventually, I feel his lips moving against mine.

   After a while, we pull back so that he can get his prize - a 100 quids gift card for Starbucks. Kinda small but he just smiles, and the school paper camera lad takes a photo of him.

~*~

   We arrive at Zayn's home just after midnight, since Niall decided to throw a party to congratulate Zayn. I just think it's his excuse to get his Irish arse drunk though.

   Thankfully, Zayn and I are somewhat sober, and when he slams me against the wall, I see lust in his eyes. Wordlessly, he leans forward and kisses me hard, his semi grinding against my thigh as he growls against my lips. I kiss back with passion and suppressed want and need, my "little buddy" getting excited by this... play. I cup the back of his neck, pulling him close and nipping at his lower lip. He groans when my hand find its way to the button fly on his tight black jeans, (how does he wear them?) and lets out a relieved sigh once his jeans are removed, and we break off from the kiss for a short while to undress each other.

   Once we're gloriously naked, we resume our fiery kiss. I feel Zayn's hand tracing the collar bone, the tattoo I have there. Soon enough, they descend to their destination, lingering on my abs a little. I hiss out from pleasure when his thumb brush against the slit on my head, and I thrust into his hand involuntarily.

   "Exited, aren't we Styles?" Zayn whispers in my ear and all I can do is whimper, his hand stroking my length. "Don't worry. By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be glad we met."

   He then kneels in front of me, kissing his way down south from my shoulder to my chest, his tongue licking down my happy trail until his nose is prodding against the base. Smirking, he suckles on the balls, and I feel my knees buckles from pleasure. His tongue caresses the sensitive patch between the base and the main shaft, and I feel a shiver running down my spine. Wordlessly, Zayn licks a fat stripe on the vein on the underside of my length, leaving open-mouthed kisses as it travels to the tip of my full-on erection. I mewl helplessly when his skilled tongue swirls around my tip, tasting my precum and swallows. The lack of speed turns me on and I thrust into his mouth, past his plump looking lips. Obligingly, Zayn takes more of my member in, inch by inch in an agonising pace. Once I'm fully fit in his mouth (not to brag, but it's a hard thing to do), he starts to bob his head up and down, licking and sucking me. I let out a long, drawn-out moan, hips jerking foward and he gags on my length. Smirking, I grip his raven-black and start thrusting into his mouth. He looks up at me as if he's pleading, but I keep my grip firm on his hair. "Good boy, you like this, aye? Me fucking your mouth? Good boys get rewarded, Zayniepoo." Zayn mewls against my skin and it sounds so sensuous to me. I keep thrusting into his velvety warmth, feeling the coil in my stomach tighten. He takes me in further, the tip of my hard-on prodding against the back of his throat when I feel a finger probing my entrance. Without a warning, the finger push into me, and I let out a gasp from the surprise, not used to the intrusion. (Yes, I had sex before but never with another bloke) I feel his lips curl into a smirk as his fingers thrust into my hole in time of his head moving, and I soon become a moaning, writhing mess from the pleasure. I feel my back being pressed harder against the wall, and Zayn deepthroats me faster, the stimulation overwhelming. His finger curls and I yelp out his name, not used to having my prostate touched. He eases in another finger and scissors and stretches me open, and it's all I can do not to buckle and fall on my knees. One last bob of his head and I spurt into his mouth, my walls clenching around Zayn's long fingers. He doesn't pull away and licks my perineum, his fingers thrusting at a slow pace. After a long while, his warm lips retrieve and I mewl, wanting more.

   "Liked that, eh?" Zayn lips his lower lip and I nod, not trusting my voice. "Would you want more, Hazza?"

   Without waiting for my answer, Zayn flips me around, my chest pressed against the cold wall and I feel his tongue snaking against my neck. He nips at the pulmonary vein  **(A/N It's the vein on your neck, for all you non-biology folks out there)** and I feel his teeth nicking at my skin, tasting me. I let out a small moan-whimper, liking the way how he's dominating me. He kisses down to my shoulder blades, then the valley between them, his tongue darting out once or twice. He kisses down lower, lower.  _lower_ until his breath are against my entrance. His warm, wet tongue darts out and teases my puckered entrance and pushes into the first ring of tight muscles. I moans when his tongue delves in further, lubricating my hole. He tongue-fucks me into oblivion, his hand cupping my hardening dick. I become a moaning, writhing mess, again, from his talented tongue and I close my eyes. Too soon, his tongue leaves my skin and I feel something fleshier prodding against my virgin entrance.

   I crane my neck to see Zayn standing up again, his lips pressed to my neck, his chest to my back. He's cupping the base of his cock and lines himself at my opening. I give a tiny nod, certain that I want this from him. I've been in love with Zayn ever since I first saw him in the auditorium, a bit of pain is alright, I'll be okay.

   "I love you, Haz," he whispers against my neck before he pushes in all the way in, and I let out a small moan, mostly from discomfor than pain. "Shit, do you want me to stop?"

   "No..." I push my hips back, desperate for more friction. "Don't go easy on me, Malik. I want you to rock me."

   Zayn obliges and starts to thrust into me at a fast pace, each powerful strokes causing my body to shake. Small "uh"s leave my mouth in loud moans, pleasure overriding the pain from earlier. I arch my back against his chest, now mewling as he growls, the sound resonating in the living room, and I rock my hips back, wanting more. Getting the hint, Zayn turns me around, momentarily pulling out, wraps my legs around his lean waist and carries me to the black leather sofa.

   Once we're at our destination, he flings my legs over his shoulders and slams into me again, the new angle causing his thick length to prod against that sensitive spot inside me. I let out the loudest moan yet, and Zayn takes that opportunity to reclaim my lips, kissing me with fervent heat. I kiss back with passion and love, his lips moving rough against mine. I moan and mewl into his mouth, licking his lower lip, asking for entrance. He grants the access easily, and parts his lips. I kitten lick my way past his plump lips, just as he picks up his pace and proper thrust - no, _pound_  - into my prostate.

   I yelp out his name from pure ecstasy as his hips piston into mine and throw my head back from it. Soon, the coils in my lower stomach tighten and I know my release is imminent. I cant my hips against his in a desperate manner and Zayn thrusts into me deeper and harder than before, his lips crushing my own as our tongues fully explore each other's mouth. His breaths comes in pants, interspersed with growly moans as he keeps up with the pace. Soon, I climax, releasing hard between our bodies. Zayn joins me in bliss right after, with a hard thrust into my prostate, screeching out my name. _  
_

We just stay there for a while as our highs fade away, and Zayn pecks my nose.

   "That was the best celebratory sex ever," Zayn whispers in my ear and I smile up at him.

   "Round 2?"


End file.
